Forbidden wish Carver's Version
by Revan Sama
Summary: Warning:Short and contain incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The theme of this fanfiction isn't about how 'sickening' it is but how forbidden it is. Pairing: Female Hawke x Carver Hawke. Hope I didn't mess up...


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age 2.

Warning: Short and contain incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The theme of this fanfiction isn't about how 'sickening' it is but how forbidden it is.

Pairing: Female Hawke x Carver Hawke.

-Forbidden Wish: Carver's version-

1:First sight.  
>As a week old, Carver Hawke was so small, innocent and free of the weight he will have to bear as an adult later.<br>When young Marian Hawke would take his little hand in hers, see him giggling and giving her a big grin, she would felt his pure love filed her heart.  
>Bethany was cute too, but...there was something about Carver that made him special in the eyes of the eldest child.<br>She swore back then, she would protect them.  
>Never, never would have she thought that one day, her adored sister would die and that her beloved little brother would hate her and consider her as a rival.<p>

2:Heal.  
>Sigh...<br>He did it again, he hurt himself again.  
>Carver was really an energetic child and he always find a way to fall, be it at training or at playing.<br>Marian Hawke was a mage, she didn't know much about swordsmanship.  
>Still, she would always be there at his training to heal him with magic.<br>He hated that...He knew she meant to help and that she was worried but he still hated that very much.  
>It was to help, but to Carver it looks more like pity. No matter what she would say.<br>Now she just stay there and come to heal him without saying anything anymore.  
>He still hated it.<br>As she left at the end of the training.  
>Marian didn't saw that he was biting his lower lip and lower his head.<br>He hated it even if she said nothing.  
>Her eyes full of emotions, the face full of worried and concern.<br>He didn't know what he was feeling.  
>But he knew he hate it.<p>

3: Envy.  
>At first it was just the two of them, but after a while they gained...a few companions.<br>Carver didn't mind...he also didn't mind to have mages to their side.  
>Yet...What he really mind was the way Anders would look at HIS elder sister.<br>And worse! She actually response to that with her so gentle smile.  
>Maybe she didn't realize it but Carver certainly did and would give Anders the same glare he gave him.<br>Bah! Whatever, she can go out with whoever she wants.  
>Why should he care?<br>They are both mages after all  
>Was it because of that?<br>Would...would things be different between his elder sister and him if he was a mage too?  
>And more important.<br>What would be different?

4: Gentleness.  
>He would remember sometime, there was different times...Times where...He did get along with her.<br>Bethany would be training her magic with their father.  
>Marian would always find the time to help him to study even if he didn't really like to study.<br>She would also play with him when he would allow it.  
>She would smile and ask him: "Play with me?"<br>He would answer : "...Go away."  
>She would smile sadly and leave. He would always be inferior to her anyway...what was the point...<br>She would always do his selfish desires without scowling. Always with that gentleness he would only find in her.  
>Without realizing it. Her gentleness has protected him during his dark time.<br>More than he thought.

5:Leadership.

All around the room, couples danced on the central dance floor so blithe and carefree, managing to portray it even within the strict confines of the dance steps.  
>And they should be, for it was not every day that such a happy occasion came to light, to be celebrated in such a manner, that allowed them such freedom that would still remain seemly.<br>But all around the couple was not all as empty headed joy; as one guest in particular stood aside with characteristic aloofness.  
>Carver Hawke didn't feel like himself around all those nobles, Leandra told him not to worry about it but still he was sure that his elder sister would feel more herself here, after all, SHE was the new leader of the amell noble family.<br>"Carver."  
>Something so special is growing inside.<br>A feeling so deep it's impossible to hide.  
>A feeling of being struck to the core, when he laid his eyes on her.<br>A disgusting, ugly, detestable feeling he should get rid of it.  
>Yet...<br>"Will you do me the honor of this dance?"  
>As Marian Hawke asked him for a dance (even thought she knew he didn't know how to dance)<br>His jealousy over her, his hate, his feeling of inferiority, his unholy feelings,...  
>Nothing matter anymore.<br>Beside...This time he would have to lead HER instead.


End file.
